Mixed Emotions
by XxBeccuhhhBooxX
Summary: Link has been with Zelda for a LONG time, but now he is finding himself more and more attracted to Marth. What will Zelda think? Does Marth feel the same way? Who will Link chose? Link X Marth
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note:_**

Yay! I finally did it!! After loads of studying and many caffinated beverages I learned all I needed to know about SSB and the characters and wrote my story!!! :D

Sorry the first chapter is kind of slow paced I absolutely suck at starting my stories D,x I promise I'll try my best to make the rest ubber interesting.

Anywhozerwhatsit, I hope you enjoy! Please R&R I would be greatly appreciated, considering I have pretty much zero self confidence.

I hope to get the next chapter up ASAP.

I own nothing!

**_ENJOYY~ :3_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

A light breeze blew across the lush grounds of the smash mansion. It was particularly hot that day, for early spring. Link was once again locked up in his room lost in his own thoughts. Almost everyone in the house, especially those who knew the hero well could tell that something had been bothering him lately. Closing his eyes, Link flopped down on his bed in a desperate attempt to relax, but to no avail. The images from last night continued to flicker through his mind. That had been the fifth night he dreamt about Marth. What was wrong with him?! He had a girlfriend!

Yes, he had been with Zelda for a long time now. So long, in fact, that he seemed to be unaware of the fact that he no longer felt the same way about the elfin princess. He loved her, of course, she was beautiful, smart, kind, and wise; but he wasn't _in love _with her anymore. He groaned and rolled over on to his stomach continuing his unsuccessful attempts to empty his head.

"Link?"

"….Link?!"

"LINK?!?!"

Suddenly the door to the Hylian's room burst open and a strong looking, cerulean- haired man marched in. "ANSWER ME WHEN I CALL YOU!" Marth bellowed. Link new this haughty, stubborn side of Marth all too well. He would be fuming and ranting, refusing to do what he didn't want to one minute and the next he would be talking gently to one of the kid brawlers or helping Peach prepare a meal.

Link smiled sheepishly. "Sorry…"

"What were you doing in here anyway?" The prince demanded giving Link a skeptical look.

Quickly Link answered, "Just thinking," And blushed slightly, although Marth never noticed.

"Well...Okay. Breakfast is ready. You better come get it before Bowser and DK eat it all. Those guys are beasts! Oh, and I think Zelda was looking for you." Marth informed him. Then without even giving Link a second glance he left their room to train.

It was bad enough for Link to start to have romantic feelings for this guy while he had a girlfriend, whom he had been with for three years, but to complicate things further Marth was his roommate.

The blonde sighed and rolled off of his mattress. Marth seemed to be in one of _those_ moods today. They had become more frequent ever since Roy left the mansion. He just seemed irritated and angry, but Link knew it was because he was feeling lonely. No one knew exactly what kind of relationship Marth and Roy had had but one thing was certain, they were closer than anyone else in the house. Most could understand why, with all of the similarities in their lives, what with losing their families and kingdoms. Plus they were roommates for a while. That was right, Link realized, Marth only moved in with him after Roy had left so suddenly.

Sometimes thinking about Roy and Marth's relationship made Link feel quite uneasy. How close had they really gotten? He scratched his head and wondered if it were possible to get that close with the Altean Prince, himself. Link shook his head and continued down the hall to the dining room, where he ate a quick breakfast and escaped before Peach could guilt him into helping wash the dishes.

The Hero of Time then made his way to Zelda's room. He knocked on the door to the room Zelda shared with Samus.

"Fuck off!" Samus snarled through the dark oak door.

"She's just kidding, Link, come on in."

Link pushed the door open in time to see Samus roll her eyes before returning to browsing through a new selection of armor in the magazine on her lap. Zelda smiled at Link from the table to the left of the room, where she was drinking her tea.

"Marth said you were looking for me..?" Link stated.

"Well, yes," the princess began, "I thought we could spend some time together before the match."

Shit. Link had totally forgotten about the next match! He had been so preoccupied with trying to figure out his feelings for Marth he hadn't even thought to check the board to see who he was up against.

"Right..." Link babbled brushing some hair out of his face, "the match! How could I forget the tournament? It's umm….. When is it again?"

"It's tomorrow dumbshit." Samus pointed out.

"Oh, yeah, ha-ha" Link replied nervously. Zelda looked up at Link, her crystal clear oceanic orbs searching his features. She rose gracefully and placed a soft hand delicately on her love's cheek.

"What's wrong Link?" she questioned seriously.

"N-nothing." He replied, trying with all of his might to avoid her burning gaze. "I just….. Haven't gotten much sleep is all! Yeah! Anyway, thanks for reminding me about the match! I'm going to go prepare. See you later." He quickly pecked Zelda on the cheek and sped out of the room.

* * *

Marth sighed as he left the training room. He was a fierce warrior! He could beat over one hundred computers! So, why couldn't he control his emotions dammit?! Just then he bumped into Ike. Ever since Roy left the only people Marth had really been close with were Link and Ike, and he most defiantly could not talk about this matter with Link. He looked up into Ike's stern features.

"Hey, Ike. Can… Can we talk?"

Ike stared deep into the prince's eyes. He could sense that something was truly bothering him. The large man grunted in response and led Marth through the large corridor to his room.

To the bluenette's relief Pit, the energetic angel Ike roomed with, was not there when they arrived. Marth perched awkwardly on the edge of the large couch that was pushed up against the off white wall. For a while he just stared at the brawler he had come to respect trying to figure out how to word what was coming up. Ike just stared back silently awaiting.

"I...ummm ... I Th-er, well…."

"Let me guess," Ike's deep voice interrupted, "ever since Roy left you've been depressed because the relationship you two shared was special to you. You loved him didn't you? But now, you are starting to lose some of those feelings for Roy and falling for another? Link, most likely. So, now you are confused and hurt because you miss Roy and you like Link and you feel guilty, like you're betraying Roy by liking Link."

"How... How did you know all of that?!" Marth demanded.

"You're easy to read."

Marth looked down at his boots. Was it really that obvious?

"Am I wrong..?" Ike asked.

"No…."


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Ughhhh. Sorry it took a while to upload! I hate it when Authors take a long time to update, so i'm trying not to do that but it is harder than I thought.

Sooo.. Here you go~

* * *

Marth placed his head in his hands afraid to see Ike's reaction to his embarrassing problem. Time seemed drag on inching by as fast as a snail in slow motion. Finally, the Prince lifted his gaze to find Ike smiling kindly at him.

"There is no need to feel guilty, Marth." Ike assured. "Was Roy not the one who left you so suddenly?"

Marth winced at the memories that resurfaced with this statement.

He and Roy yelling and arguing, then going to bed still angry with one another. Waking up the next morning to find Roy's bed empty with only a note, simply saying that Roy "Needed a change." And "Had to move on."

To this day the bluenette could not figure out what had made his lover leave. They had fought so many times before that night that he knew that could not possibly be the reason. It was a normal thing and that had, in no way, been a bad fight.

Seeing that his attempt to make his friend feel better by blaming Roy was not going well, Ike changed his tactic.

"Think of it this way," he began, "don't you, from the bottom of your heart, want Roy to be happy wherever he is? Even if that means he finds someone else to love."

Although this thought pained him, Marth immediately answered, "Of course."

"And don't you think that he would want the same for you?"

Marth blinked. After all of that talk about his past lover, he had almost forgotten that they were speaking of his new found affection for Link.

"Well then all that is left is for you to find out how Link feels about you and do something about it." Ike finished. The mercenary then helped Marth up and glancing at the clock, pushed him out the door.

"Is Samus coming over?" The Altean questioned.

Ike grunted and closed the door.

"Tell her I say 'Hi'" he called through the thick oak.

* * *

Link trained for hours that day, hoping it would take everything off his mind. This plan worked for a little over an hour and then it all came rushing back along with exhaustion from the training. He slowly made his way back to his room at around seven o'clock. He neared the door at the same time as Marth. Link stared, mesmerized by the man's handsome features. Marth was equally lost looking at the hero's attractive face. Finally Marth snapped himself out of the daze.

"Well, are you gonna open the door?!" He demanded.

"I, uhh, yeah. Sorry." Link mumbled as he blushed softly and fumbled in the deep pockets of his green tunic for the room keys.

As soon as the door swung open Marth strutted inside and quickly locked himself in the bathroom. Link slowly made his way to his bed in the far corner of the room, nearly tripping on a deku stick in his way. He plopped down on the comforter and shut his eyes. He was completely exhausted. Each day lately had completely wiped him out. All he needed was so sleep for days and days. He closed his eyes and the last thing he remembered was an image of himself and a familiar looking prince riding Epona into the sunset.

* * *

Marth raced to the bathroom to take a shower, hoping to sort some things out and happy for an excuse not to be around the man of his affection for a moment. Any longer and he could have lost control. Link was so just cute, but in a somewhat masculine way… The Cerulean-haired man swiftly washed his body and contemplated quietly. How the hell was he supposed to find out if Link liked him? When he was with Roy, the latter had done most of the work in the beginning. He groaned and reluctantly shut off the steaming water. The only way to be one hundred percent sure was to just flat out ask him! The only problem was that Marth was, for one of the few times in his life, actually nerves. Suppose Link rejected him right away? No, Marth thought, I can't be negative. He crept into the room to find Link already asleep, fully clothed, on his bed. Marth smiled gently and cover Link with a blanket, just in time to hear the sleeping man mumble, "Marth…"

* * *

Blahhh another slow chapter! (_) Sorry D: I know where i want to go with this I'm just having a bit of trouble getting there. Please R&R, otherwise I won't know if any one reads this! Constructive criticism totally welcome! Ohhh, and I threw some suggested Samus X Ike in there! Eh? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So, I just recently found out that my first author's note had a spaz attack and deleted itself :( Sorry things have been taking so long. My internet has been down for a long time. I hope you like this chapter, it kinda gets things moving. ENJOY~**

* * *

Marth froze where he was, not believing his ears. He sat staring incredulously at the blonde for what seemed like forever. Finally, just as Marth decided that his mind was playing tricks on him, Link smiled softly and repeated his name.

"Marth!..."

The prince bit his lip trying to contain the scream of triumph threatening to escape. _He's dreaming about me! Maybe this means he likes me too, _Marth thought. Quickly he calmed himself thinking, _don't get your hopes up… expect the worst case scenario, just in case…._

Even so, Marth couldn't help the smile that spread from ear to ear as he drifted off to sleep that night.

When Link awoke Marth was already up and eating breakfast at the small coffee table across the room. When Link got up he smiled at the hero cheerfully.

"Good morning!"

"Mornin'…" Link replied drowsily.

_This is odd,_ Link thought, _Marth is _**not**_ usually a morning person. _He then noticed that there was another plate at the table with scrambled eggs, bacon, and wheat toast on it.

"Are you expecting someone?" Link questioned observing the plate and then glancing around the room.

"Nope," the bluenette said, still smiling. "This is for you! I swear sometimes you can be a real dumbass," he joked.

Link cocked an eyebrow but did not debate and joined the prince for breakfast. He thought it would be awkward, considering he was still not positive about his feelings for Marth and he had had another dream about him the night before. However, he enjoyed himself very much and was a bit disappointed when Marth excused himself for his first match of the day. _That's it!_ The Hylian decided as he finished his orange juice, _I'm just going to except my feelings and let whatever happens, happen._ He sighed thoughtfully and began to get ready for the day.

While he was training Marth decided that today was most definitely the day. The next time he saw Link he would tell him his feelings. Marth couldn't help but feel excited. However, unknown to the brawlers they kept barely missing each other throughout the entire day.

"I haven't seen him once since breakfast." Marth quietly pouted to himself, and just as he did so he spotted the blonde sitting at a fountain in the middle of the back lawn. He eagerly pushed his way through the glass pained double doors that lead to the patio, and marched up to Link. When Link saw him he smiled excitedly, and Marth thought he might just melt from the cuteness.

"Marth!" Link called eagerly.

"Hiya, Link!" Marth responded, "What's up?"

"Well, uh, I…I wanted to tell you something.." The blonde replied seeming shyer then before.

"Perfect timing! I also have something I need to tell you!"

"You can go first..."

"Are you sure?" Marth questioned and when Link nodded he continued, "All right. So, the thing is that.. I like you. A lot, Link. As more than a friend. I mean I _like_ like you!"

Marth felt relief wash over him after getting that off of his chest, but it only last for a second before his stomach tied in a knot of anxiety as he waited for an answer.

"Well, Marth, that's the thing I wanted to talk to you about… I- I like you too!"

Marth had never felt more ecstatic in his entire life. He felt like he was walking on air and his heart beat faster as he watched a sweet grin, and a slight blush spread across Links face. However, that all came crashing down as the smile was suddenly wiped off of the hero's face and replace with a look of horror.

"Link!... What's-" But as soon as he started the sentence he heard a sniffle coming from behind him and turned to see Princess Zelda standing behind them, frozen with shock, and tears suddenly flooding her eyes. _Oh, God! _Marth thought in agony, _No, no, no, no! This can't be happening!_ And suddenly he felt like the stupidest person on Earth. _That is Link's __**girlfriend.**_

_**

* * *

DunDundun!**_ Drama! Yay! Someone saw this coming, though. But in the next chapter I have a completely unexpected twist. R&R pleeeease :)


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

So I had some really good potential ideas for this chapter but I thought them up at 4:00am and didn't feel like typing, and when i woke up i couldn't remember half of them D:

I hope you like it anyway...

**enjoy~ :3**

* * *

"Zelda, wait!" Link called as he chased the princess across the lawn back to the mansion. Marth continued to stand rooted to his stop in complete and utter humiliation.

The hero finally caught up to Zelda in front of her room and quickly grabbed her by the wrist.

"Zelda, please, just talk to me." Link pleaded.

Her eyes glistened with fresh tears as she slowly nodded him and let him in the room. The princess walked into the middle of the room and sunk to her knees, blowing her nose in a handkerchief. Link walked over hesitantly and sat across from her. They sat in silence for a couple minutes neither of them sure who should speak first.

Zelda finally broke the silence.

"I knew someday we wouldn't be together anymore," her voice cracked "and I knew something was going on lately I…I just… never thought it would happen like _this_."

"Believe me, I didn't either…" Link said softly, staring at a spot on the floor. Then, squaring his broad shoulders and staring her straight in the eyes he added, "But I think I might _love _him."

A single beautiful tear rolled down the princess's fair cheek. Link quickly brushed it away with is thumb and sighed quietly. He then rose to his feet and brought her into a tight embrace. "I never wanted to hurt you." Link whispered in her ear.

"I know." She replied closing her eyes. The feel of his arms around her, his wonderful scent surrounding them, and the smooth sound of his voice were all so familiar and Zelda couldn't imagine living without it for even a minute; but she knew that she could do it, and would have to. Very slowly she pulled away.

"Tomorrow.. if you want," Link started, "we could talk more about what happened. You can ask me anything you would like to know. I promise to answer everything."

"Thanks Link. Marth is really a lucky guy. Now, go get him." Zelda sniffled quietly as her hero headed for the door.

He stopped in the doorway and turned back towards her. "Are we okay Zelda?"

"Yes," she smiled softly, "Actually I… I was hoping we could remain friends."

"Me too!" Link said and grinned as he shut the door behind him. _Now to find Marth!_ He thought excitedly, while behind the dark oak door a gorgeous, heartbroken princess silently wept, releasing her unspoken sorrow.

By this time it had started to get dark outside and Marth decided to head in. He made his way back to the mansion, dragging his feet. On his way up the stairs he ran into Peach, who was holding a large laundry basket and smiling sneakily. "There's someone waiting in your room for you…" she informed him upon passing.

_Must be Link! _Marth thought and smiled slightly, _I wonder what happened with him and Zelda?_

The bluenette picked up the pace and swung the door to their shared room open enthusiastically. He immediately went over to the figure staring out the window, in the darkness of his bedroom. When the man heard Marth open the door he spun around quickly and a wide grin spread from ear to ear.

"Hey, stranger." A very familiar voice called.

"R-Roy?"

* * *

Eh? ^_^ how do you like my twist? Did you see that one coming? Hahaha next chapter will be up asap. :)

R&R please! 3


	5. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

Dear Readers,

Whilst writing this story I was very excited and thought I had something going, but while writing this chapter I had very bad writers block and became quite bored. Therefore I am unsure whether I am going to actually continue this story. Also I feel like it's not even worth it because I have no idea that anyone really reads this. The only way I can know for sure is through ratings and reviews. So I suppose it is as simple as this: More reviews = continued story. I know that doesn't sound very good but my self confidence in my writing at this point is like zero. So, now it is up to you. Shall I continue?

~Becca


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**** Hey, guys! REALLY short chapter because I'm tryign to get back into the story. I've decided to finish this one, but I don't have very many ideas right now so it probably won't be very good .**

**I'll post again as soon as possible**

* * *

"Hey, Marthy-boy. Long time no see!" Roy grinned.

Marth stood rooted to his spot staring incredulously at the red head in front of him.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Roy asked raising his eyebrows innocently.

"Yeah," Marth replied angrily, "what the hell are you doing here, Roy?"

"Marth…I – I just wanted to see you again…" Roy said softly. As he looked down at the floor Roy's eyebrows pulled together leaving a crease in his pale forehead.

"Oh, cut the bullshit, Roy!"

Roy's eyes rolled up to look at Marth's face. He grinned mischievously and replied, "You know me too well, Marth. But what I said was true… I wanted to see you again. I missed you." Roy took a step towards the prince. Marth tensed up and clenched his fists as Roy slowly inched closer. Roy raised his eyebrows at the prince. After a minute, Marth relaxed once again.

"Yeah… I missed you too, Roy." He admitted softly.

Again a devilish smirk spread across Roy's face as he pulled the bluenette into a tight embrace.

* * *

Link sprinted down the hall at full speed eager to tell Marth what had happened with him and to just finally be with the man he loved. He was so relieved to except his feelings that he just wanted to scream it to the world! But, first, he decided he should probably just tell Marth. He reached the door to the room they shared and took a deep breath in preparation. Barely able to hide the giddy grin on his face he pushed the oak door open. His smile, however, instantly fell when he saw Marth in someone else's' arms. He stood staring long enough to recognize the figure holding the prince as Roy, then turned and bolted down the hall.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Gasp! Two chapters in two day's? Well don't get too excited because this one isn't very long either. It is longer than the last one! And I actually have an idea for the rest of the story! :D Anyway...Enjoy!**

* * *

Link continued to run until he reached the large field behind the mansion. He stopped to catch his breath, and to figure out where the hell he thought he was going. _I can't just run, _he thought. _I have no where to go. _He began walking farther away from the Smash Mansion attempting to gather his thoughts. _Of course Marth still loves Roy… But what the hell is he doing here? It doesn't matter… Marth will be happy now. But… but before Zelda came outside.. he said he liked me!_ Link was confused and hurt. He thought that he would finally be able to tell Marth everything he felt and everything that had been happening since he fell for the prince. _I'm such an idiot. I told Marth that I liked him. This is what I get for getting these weird feelings for a guy and betraying my girlfriend. I deserve this. _No matter how many times Link told himself this, however, he couldn't really believe that anyone, no matter what they do, would deserve to feel that way.

* * *

"So… what now?" Marth asked, unable to hide his curiosity.

"I'm coming back!" Roy grinned. "Everything is all cleared up. I'm moving back into the mansion and I'm entered into the next tournament."

"That's great, Roy, but what about us?" Marth demanded. Roy's cockiness that he used to find sexy was beginning to get on his nerves.

"Well, of course we're going to be together again." Roy stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You love me."

"And you love me..?"

"Yepp. Now lets go get some dinner. I'm starving and I want to say hi to the guys. They're gonna be so psyched that I'm back!"

"Yeah.. They've all missed you." Marth said quietly

"But not as much as you." Roy winked and grabbed Marth's hand.

They walked down to dinner together, hand in hand. _I should be so happy that Roy's back… I really have missed him like crazy since he left. So why do I feel so bad? _Then he sighed out loud, because even though he wouldn't admit it he knew exactly why. _Link._

* * *

Link reached to glistening lake relatively quickly and brushed the blonde hair out of his eyes as a soft breeze blew. He sat down on a large rock on the water's edge and stared at the bugs gliding across the surface of the water. _Alright, it's time to figure out what I'm going to do. I told Marth that I like him. And he also said that he likes me. That can't just be nothing, right? So I'll just confront him. I'll ask him what the hell this business with Roy is all about and demand that Marth tell the truth._ He wanted stand up and march there straight away, but found that his legs wouldn't cooperate. _Come on Link, don't be a pussy. You can do this. _He rose to his feet, squared his broad shoulders and strutted confidently towards the mansion.

* * *

**Sooo? What'd you think? Ughhh my author's noted and breaks between the different POV keep spazzing and not being there D:**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Hooray for speedy updates! :D Thanks for all the reviews! Keep 'em coming! I'll probably be ubdating more frequently because I have ideas and there's a 3 day weekend this weekend (: Anyway here's chapter 7, enjoy!**

* * *

Link continued to walk through the hall down to the room that he shared with Marth. He stopped and did a double take when he past the dining room, though. Marth and Roy were sitting at the table talking and laughing sharing a piece of bacon. _What the fuck?_ Link thought as he stared at the becoming bluenette. _That fast? I didn't even get a chance to talk to him! _He glared at Roy for a second and then realized that it wasn't completely his fault. If Marth had really felt the way he had said, he would have chosen Link. The Hero of Time slowly made his way back to his room, keeping his eyes glued to the plush red carpet. When he got to his room he closed the heavy oak door, leaned against it, and then slid down to sit on the floor. Then, after a moments hesitation he locked it. The **last** thing he needed to witness was Marth and Roy "celebrating" their reunion.

* * *

Marth glanced up and caught Link peering into the dining room, then turning and slowly amble down the hall. _His eyes look so sad…_ Marth began to stand up to go catch up to the elf.

"Where do you think you're going?" Roy asked placing his hand on Marth's shoulder.

"I was just uh-"

"No you weren't. I don't see what could possibly be more important that being together when I just got back," Roy pouted.

"You're right," Marth replied smiling softly.

"Besides, I'm going to have to stay in your room until everything is all worked out and you have the key," Roy winked.

Marth looked horror struck.

"What? It's not like we've never roomed together, Marthy-boy. I've seen you butt naked. Plus, I'll probably have them stick us together again when I move in." Snake and Wario snickered at this.

But Marth didn't hear a word the red head said. All he could think was, _Oh my God. Holy Shit. Link is my room mate. Oh fuck._

* * *

Link rose to his feet reluctantly and walked over to his unmade bed and flung himself onto the soft comforter. He glanced at the door one last time, deciding whether or not to unlock it. _Hell no,_ he concluded. Even if Roy didn't come back with Marth, he didn't think he could handle being around the prince. He quickly kicked off his boots and squirmed out of his tunic and pants. Almost immediately he fell asleep on top of the covers in his boxers.

* * *

After finishing their meal, Marth and Roy made their way back to the room. When they reached the egress of the room Roy began kissing Marth tenderly on the neck.

"Stop!" Marth chuckled as he reached for the door knob. But when he twisted the cool brass knob the door did not budge.

"That's weird," he mumbled

"What?"

"It's locked. Link and I never lock the door…"

Roy pounded on the door none too softly. "Open up jackass!"

"Hey," Marth interjected, "Link is not a jackass!"

"Really? Because someone who purposefully locks their roommate out of his own room sounds like an dick to me." Roy argued. "Where's your key anyway?"

"In the room…" Marth admitted

"Well that's just fabulous!"

"Well, fuck, sorry Roy! I didn't exactly think something like this would happen! Can we please just not make a big deal out of this? Come on." Marth grabbed Roy's hand and led him down the opposite hallway.

"Where are we going?" Roy questioned

"Ike's room. He'll let us crash there."

They reached the missionary's room and Marth knocked politely. Samus answered in nothing but a bathrobe.

"The fuck do you want?" She asked squinting at them.

'Who is it?" Ike's deep voice asked from inside the room. Samus opened the door wider and Ike stood behind her in his boxers.

"Marth?...Roy?"

"Hey, Ike," Marth said sheepishly, "Sorry for..erm.. interrupting. Do you mid if we stay here tonight? It's kind of a long story.. I'll explain in the morning."

"..Sure." he answered a bit hesitantly.

"I think that's your cue to leave, Blondey." Roy dictated to Samus.

"Whatever." She rolled he eyes and glanced up at Ike. "Later babe." She strolled out the door and slammed the door behind her. Ike winced at the load noise.

"Great." He mumbled.

"Whipped." Roy mumbled under his breath.

"That's enough, Roy," Marth exclaimed, "Good night.

* * *

**Poor Link! :( I hate doing this to him but it makes for a good story right? What do you think so far? Is it moving too slowly? Let me know!**


	9. Chapter 8

Marth had been tossing and turning all night. At first Roy attempted to cuddle him, sneaking sensual kissed all over his body when he got the chance, but Marth was having none of it. He had been irrationally annoyed with the red head all day. He was happy that Roy was back of course but there was something about the boy's attitude and the whole situation that continued to bug him. Even if that hadn't been the case, they had no privacy. Ike let the two of them stay in his room after Marth forgot his key, and poor Pit had never even met the red head that was now crashed on his couch. Roy could only have his advances rejected so many times before he rolled over, away from Marth, with a huff. Try as he might, Marth couldn't sleep soundly. Any time he would begin to doze off an anxious feeling would form in the pit of his stomach and his mind would wander, always finding Link in the end.

_Why can't I stop thinking of him?_ Marth groaned and covered his face with his hands. Things were far too complicated for his liking. The prince was honestly used to running away from his feelings and keeping them covered up all the time. Though he knew it had to be done, confronting them head-on wasn't something he was ready for. _It doesn't make any sense,_ Marth thought while staring up at the ceiling. _The only reason I felt anything was because I was lonely. I missed Roy, but now he's back. So why are those feelings still there? _The blunette tugged the fuzzy red blanket he was sharing with his boyfriend closer to him. He let out a deep sigh and glanced over at the large clock hanging across the room, wondering if he'd ever be able to sleep again.

* * *

Link awake slowly from a deep, comfortable sleep. As his eyes fluttered open, he realized that this was the first in a long time that he'd woken up on his own as apposed to being roused by the beeping of an alarm clock, a stray cucco crowing outside his window, or noise made by his roommate. Speaking of which, Link had dreamt about Marth again last night. This time, though, it was a nightmare. Roy had come back and Link was forced to swallow the feelings he thought he had already made clear to Marth. But the thing was, it wasn't a dream. Roy really was back, and Link had no chance. The moment the ex-brawler had stepped foot back in the mansion, everything that had happened since he left was forgotten. Everyone immediately took him back in, making him feel welcome- even Marth who Roy had hurt most when he just got up and left. As much as Link wanted to hate Roy, to direct all of his energy at being pissed off at the rival for his affection, he couldn't. He couldn't do anything but be swallowed by the grief that was now consuming him.

Link adjusted the comforter that was sliding off his bed and then snuggled back under the covers. He wasn't leaving his bed today. In fact, he didn't feel like ever leaving his bed again. What was the point? There was no way he could fight with his mind clouded like this. He doubted he could even function like a normal person, no matter how hard he tried. Not in this house, not now, not like this.

Link closed his eyes, willing himself to fall back asleep. The hero was desperate for an escape from his jumbled up thoughts and the feelings that were crushing him. He slowly opened his eyes and peered over at the door for a moment. His eyes then trailed over to the coffee table where Marth's room key sat. He considered unlocking the door for a split second, the thought of Marth coming to talk to him filling the blonde with an unrealistic hope. It took less than a minute, though, for him to realize that it wouldn't happen like that. Marth and Roy would be inseparable, and he couldn't bear being around them right now.

* * *

Marth was staring off into space when Roy sat up and yawned loudly, playfully bumping Marth as he stretched his arms out. Marth looked up at him with a blank expression and Roy rolled his eyes, getting up to use the bathroom.

"Wake up, will ya?"

Marth got up and dressed slowly. He was still zoning in and out as he wrote the note thanking Pit and Ike for letting them stay in their room. Roy noticed the blue haired boy getting ready to leave and quickly followed suit. They left the room together hand in hand, but when Marth began to head toward the dining room Roy tugged him in the opposite direction. He led a confused Marth down a deserted corridor, glancing around the corner first. Roy's strong arms spun Marth around and pinned him to a wall. Their lips met in a feverish manner, the kiss needy, rushed and a little sloppy. Marth closed his eyes and reciprocated the action, allowed the passion to wash over him. Roy's hands roamed up and down his body, trying to feel every inch of him, and Marth began getting dizzy before they finally broke apart to catch a breath. _Damn you, oxygen,_ Marth thought and tilted his head back, trying to steady his breathing. Roy kissed down Marth's neck, nipping lightly at the pale skin.

"Your room," the red head breathed against Marth's throat. His eyes snapped opened and he blinked a few times.

"Uh-huh," he nodded, understanding and the boys practically sprinted down the hall to get to his bedroom.

Marth attempted to throw the door open, but his hand just slipped off of the brass door knob. He cocked an eyebrow in confusion. He tried again, jiggling it desperately this time.

"It's- uh…still locked."

"Well that's just great," Roy muttered, leaning his back against the wall and running a hand through his crimson hair.

"Maybe Link has the key with him," Marth replied, "let's go find him."

"Wonderful," Roy responded sarcastically, "and while we're at it I can meet the prick."

"I told you," Marth said slowly, trying not to get too angry again, "Link is a good guy. Besides, Roy, you already know him. He was here when you lived in the mansion. Short, blonde, elfin..? He saved the kingdom of Hyrule?"

"Doesn't ring a bell. And he didn't sleep in our room before, so I see no reason why he needs to now."

The fact that Roy didn't remember Link pissed Marth off more than was logical. How could he not know him, though?! Link was the only thing Marth ever noticed when he was in the room, so how was it conceivable that Roy had never noticed him? He didn't know what he was talking about; he didn't know Link like Marth did.

"It's not _our _room Roy! You fucking left! Link let me move in with him after you dumped my sorry ass! He has every right to lock the door if he wants!" Marth erupted. He closed in on the shorter boy, staring right into his bright blue eyes.

"God, you're hot when you get angry," Roy said, looking Marth over from head to toe.

The prince made a disgusted noise, and stomped down the hall. He wanted to get as far away from Roy right now as possible. Never had one person made him so irrationally angry. He hated feeling so out of control and emotional. Marth had no idea where he was going to go. It wouldn't be fair to go back to Ike, piling all of his problems on the mercenary again. He was locked out of his own room. And he wasn't close enough with any of the other brawlers to talk to them about any of this.

He marched outside, not knowing what else to do. The blunette slowed his pace once he had hit the lawn and took a deep breath, embracing the glorious aromas of spring at the Smash Mansion. Everything smelled fresh, and clean, and pure. The sun warmed his face and he was extremely thankful that he had such a beautiful place to escape to. Marth wandered over to the large fountain where he had found Link less than twenty four hours ago and confessed his feelings. The feelings that Link accepted and matched. The feelings that had hurt Princess Zelda. The feelings that he had pushed aside since Roy showed up again.

Sitting on the edge of the stone fountain Marth heaved a deep sigh. He watched the clear water sparkle under the sun and cascade out of the top of the fountain. When had things gotten so messed up?

* * *

Link's eyes snapped open and he jerked up, alarmed by the loud sound of footsteps pounding down the hall. He rubbed his eyes, sleepily and jumped when the door handle to his room began jiggling violently. The blonde boy's heart pounded inside his chest and he sat with his gaze fixed on the oak door. Nothing happened for a moment, and then he heard the muffled sounds of an argument taking place outside of his room. Although he couldn't hear exactly what was being said, he could hear Roy's tone dripping with sarcasm. Marth's voice went from steady, almost pleading, to an edgy bellow. It got quiet for another moment and then footsteps disappeared down the hall. Link was thankful once more that he had decided to keep the door locked. He felt bad though, and couldn't shake the feeling that he was somehow responsible for the fight that went on.

Link shook his head and clambered out of his bed. He stretched his sore, cramped up muscles and went to the small kitchenette in his room to get a glass of water. Sipping at the water, the hero made his way over to one of the windows, pulling up the blinds and giving him a view of the grounds behind the large house. Link nearly choked with surprise, sputtering his drink everywhere and coughing uncontrollably. He set down the glass gingerly and wiped the liquid away from his mouth before doing a double take out the window. There, on the same fountain he had perched on yesterday, sat Marth…_alone._


End file.
